Tsukune's change
by forestfae09
Summary: Tsukune's holy lock is breaking what will this mean for him? How will he react?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining at Youkai Academy. Large drops pounded against the windows o the classroom. Moka leaned her head against the cool surface of her desk. Since it was raining she had had to take the underground tunnels to get to the main building. She looked around the classroom. It was your typical rainy day and everyone seemed tired.

The door banged open and their teacher rushed into the room. She shook her damp orange hair and Moka scooted back in her desk leaning away from the drops of water.

"Nya! I hate the rain! Makes me sleepy! Sorry class"

Their sensei began taking roll. And Moka tune out, looking around the room again. Her eyes stopped at the empty desk beside her.

'where is Tsukune?' She thought to herself. He was almost never late.

'Maybe he slept in' she thought.

she glanced around the room and met the eyes of her blue haired friend. Her eyes showed her concern And question. Moka shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Moka? Moka?" everyone was looking at her.

She blushed and sank down in her chair.

" hi! Oh! Here! Sorry sensei!"

The teacher continued and got halfway through role call when they heard a crash in the hallway.

there was a frantic knock on the door. Sensei opened it to see Yukari standing there panting.

"Sensei! I was heading back to my class and I saw him! He just calapsed!" the young witch gasped.

Sensei looked startled "Stay in your seats class! I will go see what the problem is." She walked quickly out of the classroom.

Kurumu stood up. "who is it Yukari?" She felt as if she already knew, and dread filled her stomach.

Yukari looked at her with wide eyes. " Its Tsukune!"

Moka and Kurumu jumped out of their seats. "WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

They followed the little witch as they ran down the hall way. She came to a sudden stop and they almost knocked her over. They looked over her to see Tsukune laying on the floor. His eyes were closed and his whole body shook as rain dripped from his clothes and hair.

Ruby came running down the hall. "what happened?"

"Ruby" Sensei said. "I will take Tsukune to the infirmary, I need you to get the headmaster. "

Ruby nodded before running off.

She turned to face them. "You three can go back to class, you can see him after."

...

The exorcist stood in the infirmary beside the sleeping boy.

"So it finally happened." He chuckled.

Ruby turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Aono's holy lock. The last chain has broken."

Ruby gasped "so he is becoming a ghoul?" She asked.

he laughed again. "No the lock did not only seal the ghoul within him. It healed it. Mr. Aono is transforming into a full vampire. He is going to need a Rosario as well."

Ruby was stunned. "but why did he collapse?"

"I believe it was the strain of his body resisting the transformation, and the rain."

"The rain?" She asked.

"vampires cant handle water. Becoming a vampire includes gaining the weaknesses."

They both looked down at the boy whose hair was beginning o turn white.

...

please review!

Ps I do no own Rosario vampire!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rosario vampire!

sorry chapters are so short I write I between classes on my phone so I don't have much time! Anyway hope you like and please review!

...

When Tsukune woke, he squinted at the light which was a lot brighter then he thought it would be. He rubbed his head an looked around. He was in the infirmiry. That didn't surprise him. He always seemed to end up there.

He looked down to see Moka stirring, sleeping with her head leaning on the bed.

"M-Moka san!"

the pink haired girl stirred and lifted her head.

she smiled but it looked forced she looked too nervous.

Tsukune looked at her his eyes staring focusing on her neck. He shook his head. 'What am I doing' he thought.

"Tsukune! Your awake! how do you feel?"

he shook himself again. "uh good, uh Moka, Ill be right back. Bathroom."

he jumped up and nearly ran to the bathrooms. Moka's eyes followed him with concern.

he ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind him and leaned against the wall. His face burned. The thirst was coming back he thought. And it was much stronger then when he had first learned pod the ghoul expirience.

he leaned against the sink and noticed how pale his arms were. They were too pale.

'How long have I been out?'

He turne on the faucet and splashed some of the cold water on his face. He yelped in pain as he sank down To his knees. His body trembled and he shook uncontrollably. Electric sparks struck around him like lightning.

Suddenly the door swung open and Moka rushed in to see Tsukune clutching his face. She kneeled next to him.

"Tsukune!"

He reached out his hand and it tore the rosary from the chain on Moka's neck By accident, her aura swarmed around her untill the inner Moka was revealed.

she reached up to grab a towel and leaned over to dry the water on Tsukune. he hissed at her like a stunned animal.

"Tsukune, move your hands let me dry it off. He moved his hands with a tight grimace. Sparked still shot around him but they were smaller since most of the water had already dried.

The sparkes started fading and he slowly stopped shaking. He sat panting.

he looked up at the inner Moka

"What Happened to me?"


End file.
